


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 603

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [42]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 603 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 603 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 603

QHONO  
Hey, Great Khaleesi. Move your ass.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hale, zhey Khaleesi Vezhven. Eyes choy._

KHAL MORO  
Welcome home, khaleesi.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha asshik yera vaesishoon, zhey Khaleesi._

DOSH KHALEEN PRIESTESS  
Go.

TRANSLATION  
 _Es._

DAENERYS  
What are you doing?! Take your hands off me! I will have your heads! I am the Mother of Dragons! My son was the Stallion Who Mounts the World! I am wife of Khal Drogo! You beasts!

TRANSLATION  
 _Fin yeri ti?! Eqorasas anna! Anha afichak anhaan nharees yeroa! Anha Mai Zhavorsi! Rizh anni Vezhoon Fin Saja Rhaesheseres! Anha chiorikem Khali Drogo! Zhey ivezho!_

DAENERYS  
You have made a mistake. One you will regret. I am the wife of the Great Khal.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yeri ray esh osoon. Ki jini yeri akhezhi. Anha chiorikem Khali Vezhvena._

DOSH KHALEEN PRIESTESS  
We know who you are. I remember you eating the stallion’s heart. Why didn’t you come to us after Khal Drogo died?

TRANSLATION  
 _Kisha shilaki yera. Anha vineserak meyer adakh zhores vezhoon. Kifindirgi yer vos esso kishaan irge Khal Drogo drivo?_

DAENERYS  
Because I am Daenerys Stormborn, the Breaker of Chains, the Queen of Meereen and the Mother of Dragons. My place is not here with you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hajinaan m’anha Deneris Vazyol, Haggey-Assamvak, Khaleesi Mirini ma Mai Zhavorsi. Vaes anni vos jinne ma shafkoa._

DOSH KHALEEN PRIESTESS  
Maybe you’re right. You were the wife of the Great Khal. You thought he would conquer the world with you at his side. You thought you would give birth to the Stallion Who Mounts the World. He didn’t. You didn’t. I was the wife of the Great Khal.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ishish yer jili. Yer chiorikemoon Khali Vezhvena. Yer shillo memé vassila rhaesheseres ma yeroon qisi. Yer shillo meyer vayyoli Vezhes Fin Saja Rhaesheseres. Me vo to. Yer vo to. Anha chiorikemoon Khali Vezhvena._

DOSH KHALEEN PRIESTESS  
Khal Savo. I thought he would conquer the world with me at his side. Have you heard the stories about him? No. You haven’t. You’re young. We were all young, once. Some of us still are. But we all understand the way things are. You will learn as well, if you are fortunate enough to stay with us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Khal Savo. Anha shillo memé vassila rhaesheseres m’anhoon qisi. Hash yer ray char astosoris mae? Vos. Yer vo charo mora vosecchi. Yer imeshi. Ei kisha imeshish, kash kashi. Loy kishi zin imeshaki. Vosma ei kisha ray tihosh os fin onqotha enossho. Yer atihoe akka, hash shieraki gori ha yeraan ma yer avikovareri ma kishoon._

DAENERYS  
Where else would I go? Every khaleesi becomes Dosh Khaleen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Finnaan anha vek? Ei khaleesi Doshaan Khaleen._

DOSH KHALEEN PRIESTESS  
Yes. Immediately after the death of their khal. But you did not. You went out into the world. That is forbidden. All the khalasars have returned to the ancient city for the Khalar Vezhven, where they will meet to discuss their plans for the coming winter. They will decide which cities will be sacked, which tribes will be enslaved, and which ones destroyed. And now they must decide what to do with Khal Drogo’s silver-haired widow. With luck, your place will be here with us, Mother of Dragons. It is the best you can hope for, now.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sek. Irge leshiti athdrivari khali mae. Vosma yer vos. Yer ver yomme rhaesheser. Reki izvena. Ei khalasari ray essash vaesaan ershe haji Khalaroon Vezhvena, fini ashiloe mori ajerie ostirge mori haji aheshkoon sila meshes. Mori avokkeri ma fin vaes nem vemrasoe, ma fin yanqosori nem vazzafroe, ma fini nem vohhari. Ma ajjin mori’th vokkeri fasqoy khaleeni ma norethoon vizhada Khali Drogo. Hash shieraki gori, hash vaes yeri jinnaan ma kishoon, zhey Mai Zhavorsi. Me fasqoyi avezhvenanaz fin laz zali yer, ajjinoon._


End file.
